Old Friends, New Enemies
by JustMe133
Summary: AU! Benny and Ethan were once best friends, but when sophomore year hit, Benny had a major growth spurt. The basketball team recruited him, and being a jock went to his head, ending his and Ethan's friendship. When Senior year comes around, can they respark their friendship or will something else arise between them? Rated T for safety and possible BETHAN.
1. What Started It All

**This is my attempt at doing some more MBaV/Bethan stories.  
Also, this is an AU STORY! By that, I mean they were best friends but there's no 'supernatural' going on here.**

**I hope this gives everyone those Bethan feels they've been missing from me!**

**No, I don't own MBaV or the characters. Wish I did, but I don't.**

…

**~Sophomore Year~**

"Hey you!" A loud voice called out, making Benny's body tense as he waited for the inevitable shove that would come his way. "I'm trying to talk to you!" He turned his head slightly and met the eyes of the person who was speaking.

The guy in question was a tall, lanky teen, a letterman's jacket covering his upper body, a basketball emblem on it.

"Yes?" he asked slowly, making the guy grin.

"How tall are you?"

"Uhh… Like 5'10" or so I guess. Why?" he asked, slowly turning to face the guy. The guy grinned again as his eyes swept over Benny.

"Great! Come on!" he exclaimed, grabbing Benny's arm and dragging him down the hall. Benny was struck silent as he was thrust into the gym locker-room. "Coach! I found us a new player!"

"He's perfect!" the coach said, surveying Benny. "What's your name kid?"

"Benny…"

"Well Benny, welcome to the basketball team!"

…

"What?!" Ethan exclaimed, staring at Benny in shock, who just gave him a sheepish smile in return. "How did… How did _you_ end up on the basketball team?"

"I don't know. It just kinda _happened_. But E, I'm on my way! I'm officially a _jock_ now!" Ethan was silent as he watched his friend smile in excitement. Ethan just shook his head and tried to smile back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ethan murmured, giving him a sad smile.

'You're lying."

"I am," he sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "I just… can't help but worry about what this means for us though."

"Us?"

"Our friendship."

"What do you mean?" Ethan shook his head and got up.

"You'll see."

…

**~Present Day: Senior Year~**

Ethan Morgan groaned as he walked zombie-like through the crowded hallways of Whitechapel High. He yawned as he slumped against his locker.

"Dude!" he heard a voice call out, making him turn his head to see his best friend Rory grinning at him.

"Hey Ror," he said as he they slapped hands in the way teen guys greeted each other. "How was your summer man?"

"Lame! I spent it all with my crazy Aunt Michelle."

"Is that the one with the huge mole on her nose that she claims is a 'beauty mark'?"

"The one and the same. I swear that thing was staring at me the whole time." The two shared a laugh as a sharp voice entered their conversation.

"Hey nerds, move," the voice said to a chorus of laughter. Ethan turned, his gaze now dark as he met hostile green eyes.

"Hey Airhead, it's a free hallway, and this is _my_ locker, so me and my best friend can talk here if we want Weir," he said, making the other guy scoff.

"Whatever Morgan," he said, opening his locker and grabbing a book before slamming it shut. "Don't let me interrupt your nerd fest."

"You only wish you could _be_ a part of this nerd fest!"

"You wish!" They got in each other's face for a moment before Ethan felt a tug on his arm.

"Come on E, he's not worth it." Ethan looked at Rory before stepping back. Benny smirked and looked Ethan in the eyes.

"Yeah 'E', am I worth it?"

"Don't fucking call me that you conceited asshole." Ethan was surprised to see a brief look of hurt flash through the green eyes before they turned hostile again.

"Whatever Morgan. Have fun nerding it up."

"Better than pretending to be something I'm not." Benny's face drained of color before he grimaced.

"Whatever." Benny then turned and left, leaving a seething Ethan in the hallway.

"God he pisses me off," he muttered, opening his locker with an aggravated sigh.

"He pisses a lot of people off," Rory said with a matching sigh.

"I swear, one day I am going to kick his ass."

"Remember when you and he used to be best friends?"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"I bet if he hadn't joined the basketball team…"

"But he did Ror. And then _this_ happened." Rory sighed as he heard the slight sadness in his friend's voice.

"You miss him."

"As if. He's an egotistical, stuck-up jerk who I wish would fall off the face of the planet, or at least move out from the house next to me so I didn't have to see him all the time."

"Talking about me?" a laughing voice asked, making Ethan and Rory turn, matching smiles on their faces.

"You wish Lucas," Ethan chuckled, his dark brown eyes connecting with the brown-green eyes of his friend; Lucas was about an inch taller than Ethan, with tousled brown-blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I saw King Jock giving you crap," he said in sympathy, making Ethan roll his eyes.

"When isn't he?"

"True."

The three friends shared a laugh and walked down the hallway to their first class, hostile green eyes watching them.

Groaning to himself, he went in the same direction as them, to his first class as well.

Walking in, Benny saw Ethan talking to that nerd Lucas again, and he was surprised to find it made his blood boil.

Why should he care who that nerd was friends with? Groaning, he found the only open seat next to Rory. Taking it, he met the curious blue eyes of his old friend.

"Wazzup Benny?" Benny met his eyes and sighed.

"Nothing. Hello Rory."

"Think that's the most you've talked to me willingly in two years." Benny scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I talk to you."

"Taunting _isn't_ talking." Benny just shook his head. "You know, he misses you." Benny's eyes flashed to Ethan, who was looking at them briefly before moving back to Rory's.

"Well too bad. I don't miss him."

"Yeah right, and I'm not one of the biggest nerds in this school." Benny stiffened and just sighed.

"Just shut-it nerd."

"Fine. You know I'm right though."

"Whatever."

"You should consider talking to him again."

"Why would I want to?"

"Because you two are best friends?"

"We _were_ Rory. Were. That was a long time ago."

…

**So, that sucked didn't it?**

**I tried though…**

**I hope ya'll kinda liked it.**

**Thanks for reading anyway.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Fighting It Out

**This story got pretty good reviews in the first chapter!**

**Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed it! It meant a lot to me.**

**Let's hope the second one gets as good of ones!**

******Updated: 11/10/2013**

…

Benny got out of class, aggravated that he let Rory get to him like that.

He didn't care about Ethan or whatever he did; why would he? Ethan meant nothing to him.

Nothing.

As he turned a corner in the hallway, he stopped, a low aggravated growl ripping from his chest.

"What the fuck is going on here!" he cried, seeing one of his team mates and Ethan in the midst of a fight; the jock stopped and looked at Benny with a sick grin.

"This nerd was in my way."

"Please," he said, pushing the guy away, "If anyone is going to beat up this nerd it's gonna be me." Throwing down his bag and fisting his hands in Ethan's shirt, he pushed him against the lockers. "Come on E, I know you can fight back."

"I told you not to call me that!" Ethan cried, thrashing against his old friend. The two collided on the ground, Ethan on top of Benny. "I fucking hate you!"

"I hate you more!" The two fought, Benny pulling at Ethan's hair so he could get leverage on the smaller teen.

Ethan grimaced and gripped Benny's shirt, hearing the fabric tear under his hands. Ethan scrambled to his feet before Benny did the same. They stared daggers at each other before Benny launched himself towards Ethan. Ethan grabbed him as he met him and gripped his shirt, keeping him at arms length away from him. Benny brought a fist up and punched Ethan in the jaw, making the other boy let go of him as he staggered back, colliding with the lockers behind him. Benny stood there, looking pleased with himself as Ethan rubbed his now sore and beginning to bruise jaw. Squaring back his shoulders, he spit a bloodly lougie into his ex-best friend's face.

"I fucking hate you."

"Weir! Morgan! My office, now!"

…

Benny slouched in his seat as the principal glared at both him and Ethan.

"Gentlemen, care to explain about what happened out there?" Ethan looked at Benny in distaste, his eyes roaming over the stretched out shirt the exposed his tan shoulder, blackened eye and tense jaw before looking back at the principal.

"Mr. Weir here started it sir."

"I did not!" Benny cried, turning his harsh stare on Ethan, taking in the messed up hair, flushed face, split lip and the large bruise that was spreading over his lower jaw.

"You should've just left me alone with that jerk friend of yours."

"He's not my friend he's my teammate!"

"Same difference! What's it matter which of you beats me up?" Benny narrowed his eyes at Ethan, who returned the look.

"Boys!" The two looked away from each other to look at the man in front of them. "You two obviously have some issues to work out, so instead of giving you both detention, you will be required to meet with the school's psychiatrist three times a week for the next month. That's four weeks with three visits for a total of 12. One visit a month needs to be done_ together_. Do you understand me?"

"And if we don't…?" Benny asked, making the principal shake his head.

"No more basketball and no more science club. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now get to class. You will receive a notice when it is time for you to go meet with the psychiatrist. Have a nice day gentlemen." The two grumbled a reply as they left the office. Ethan turned to Benny and spoke quietly.

"Why did you do this?" Benny was silent as he walked to his locker. "I'm talking to you Weir!" Benny groaned and slammed his fist into his locker before whirling to face Ethan.

"If anyone is going to kick your obnoxious nerdy ass, it's going to be me and me alone."

"And why is that?" Benny shoved Ethan into a locker and got right up in his face.

"Because no one is allowed to hate you more than me." With one last shove, Benny left, leaving a confused Ethan behind.

"What the fuck was that!" he called out to Benny, who just flipped him off without bothering to turn around. Ethan watched him go before groaning to himself.

"Hey. What was that about?" He turned to see Lucas looking at him, eyes concerned before he let out a low whistle. "Please tell me he looks worse."

"I think it was about even actually."

"Eh, you win some you lose some. Wanna ditch the rest of the day?"

"I would, but I'm already practically on probation from the principal."

"Ooh. Don't wanna risk full on suspension do you?"

"Not really. He threatened me with the science club."

"Damn."

"Yeah. And as this year's captain, I can't get suspended."

"We'd miss you if you did." Ethan laughed a bit until he saw Lucas's smile fall.

"What is it?"

"He keeps staring at you." Ethan turned his head a bit to see Benny standing at the completely other end of the hall, his dark green eyes settled on him. Ethan shook off the feeling of unease that brought him and turned back to Lucas.

"He's just pissed that I actually fought back. Come on, let's go." Together, the two teens began to walk off, Lucas looking over his shoulder to connect eyes with Benny, who didn't look away.

"_Leave him alone_," he mouthed to the taller guy, making him shake his head just once.

"_Not anytime soon." _Lucas glared at Benny, who just smirked. "_I'm not done with him yet."_

…

"Duuuude," Rory said as he sat next to Ethan at lunch. "I heard about the fight. One hell of a first day huh?"

"You got that right," he muttered, closing his eyes. For some reason, he couldn't get the way Benny had stared at him out of his head. "That jerk totally started it though."

"I bet he did. He usually does." Ethan smiled tiredly at Rory before grimacing. "What?"

"I have a meeting this afternoon with the stupid psychiatrist," he grumbled, placing his chin on the table.

"Why?"

"That's my punishment. I have to do it for a whole fucking month! And even have to visit with _him_ sometimes too. I think today is probably one of those days."

"Better than the alternative," Lucas said, coming to sit next to him. "Besides, it'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah right. And I'll sprout fairy wings and fly away from this hell hole."

"Is that a gay joke?" Rory kidded, his grin stretching over his lips.

"I'm bi, not gay you asshole," Ethan said, shoving him playfully, finally grinning after the day he's had. Lucas laughed at them, making Ethan shake his head. "You know _why_ he gave me and douchebag over there psychiatry sessions?"

"Why?"

"Because we have _issues_ to work out," Ethan said, rolling his eyes. "How stupid is that?" He watched the two of them exchange looks before sighing. "What? You can't –"

"We do though. You and him really need to work out all this…"

"It's almost like…sexual tension?"

"Yeah, sexual tension is the best way to describe it I think."

"WHAT?!" Ethan practically screamed at his friends, getting many curious looks from others in the cafeteria. "You two couldn't be more _wrong_. I _hate_ him." They just shrugged at him, making him seethe in frustration. "I'll see you two later." As he stormed out of the cafeteria, Lucas turned to look at Benny, who met him with hostile eyes before getting up and leaving too.

"You know…"

"Don't start Rory."

"I'm just saying-"

"No. We're not getting into that."

"It would probably dispute some of his Benny hatred though."

"I don't care. I'm not doing that. Not to him."

"Why not?"

"It'd be pointless on my end."

"You never know."

…

**So yeah... lots going on, and it's still only the first day of Senior Year!**

**I'm gonna try to get the ball really rolling next chapter, but no promises.**

**Thanks for reading and hope ya'll liked it!  
**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Sessions To Build On

**Hey everyone! I know it's been like roughly two weeks since I updated, but here I am with a new chapter! Yay!**

**This story is getting good reviews, and for that I'm **_**super**_** glad. Thanks to all my readers!**

******Updated: 11/23/2013**

…

Ethan slouched in his seat, ignoring the guy next to him and focusing all his hatred on the woman across from him; she was thin and tall, with a sharply-planed face and brown eyes that held nothing but contempt as she surveyed him as well as the occupant of the seat next to him. Her pale blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun at the nape of neck, and glasses framed her heavily lashed eyes. A nameplate on her desk read 'Dr. Bishop'. She sighed as she looked at the two young men.

"Benjamin, put the phone away," she spoke, her sharp eyes landing on him; Benny didn't look at her, but he did put his phone in his pocket. "So gentlemen," she said, clasping her hands in front of her on her desk. "I've been informed that you two have some … problems, getting along."

"That's an understatement," Ethan muttered, rolling his eyes. Benny shot him a glare, but he ignored it. She watched all of this and nodded as she scribbled something down on a legal pad in front of her.

"Mhm," she started, eyes moving between the two of them again. "So… let's see… Ethan, how about we start with you. What _started_ these problems between the two of you?" Ethan just shook his head, not even bothering to look at her; he focused his eyes on his feet. "Okay then. Benjamin, anything you can contribute to this… conversation?" Benny grunted in annoyance; she knew that was the only response he would give her. "Okay, this isn't going anywhere. Ethan, tell me what _bothers_ you about Benjamin?" She saw a spark appear in his brown eyes as he looked at her.

"That's a long list Ma'am, one that I'm not ready to get into." She sighed as she wrote something else down.

"What about you Benjamin? What bothers you about Ethan?" Benny shook his head. "Benjamin. Say _something_."

"Fine, how about this; I don't have to speak to you. All I have to do is show up for my required sessions." She squared her shoulders at his outburst and narrowed her eyes.

"Young man, _I'm_ not the one you have a problem with." He was surprised by the cold tone that she spoke to him in. "You will not disrespect me in my own office, and do you know why?" He was silent as he waited for her to continue. "I have the power get you off the basketball team. Same goes for you Ethan; if you don't cooperate, you will be out of the science club. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the two of the muttered, making her give them a satisfied grin.

"Good. Now let's get started."

…

Dr. Bishop watched as the two teens walked out of her office. She looked at her notes and sighed.

This looked like it was going to be her toughest assignment yet.

…

Benny and Ethan left the office, both grumbling to their selves. Ethan's mood lifted though when he met a pair of brown-green eyes that were waiting for him at his locker.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked Lucas as he approached him, making the other guy grin.

"I can't wait for my best friend while he talks with a doc about his problems?" he chuckled, making Ethan grin. Benny watched this in distaste before shoving Ethan with his shoulder.

"Don't stop in my way nerd." Ethan's smile fell as he sneered at Benny.

"Shut it Weir," Ethan said, pushing him back. Benny ground his teeth and went to his locker, pushing Lucas aside and into Ethan, who caught him. Benny raised an eyebrow as he saw a light blush appear on his cheeks.

"Hey Morgan, why don't you and Ramone go and leave me the hell alone huh?"

"Trust me, we're leaving," Lucas said, grabbing Ethan's wrist and pulling him away; Ethan shot Benny a hateful glare before they left the school building. "I wonder how the two of you were ever friends."

"He wasn't always a conceited asshole," Ethan said as they headed to his car. As they got in and got going, Ethan shook his head. "But when he joined the basketball team…" Ethan shook his head as Lucas nodded.

"But then I moved here; like it was fate, you lost him and gained me."

"And you are probably one of the most awesome people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Which is why you're one of my best friends; hell, I don't know what I would do without you and Rory."

"Aw, I feel so special," Lucas said in a mock sappy voice, placing his hand over his mouth as he began to pretend sob. Ethan shook his head as he pulled up outside of Lucas's house, which was down the street from his.

"This is why you're in the drama club and I'm not."

"Hey, I'm a kickass actor."

"Keep telling yourself that." The two laughed for a couple minutes before Lucas moved to get out of the car. "Hey Luc?"

"Yeah E?"

"Thanks for waiting for me." Lucas smiled and patted Ethan's arm.

"Figured you'd need someone to talk to after having to spend so much time with _that_." Ethan smiled as he watched Lucas get ready to get out.

"Hey, you want to come over? My parents won't be home for a couple hours and being stuck with Jane can only entertain me for so long." Lucas laughed and moved down into his seat.

"Sure."

…

Benny walked into his house, groaning as he rolled his shoulders; he had gone and had a long work out in the school weight room before he decided to go home. As he began to change in his room, he stopped when he caught sight of the house next door.

He could see Ethan chatting with Lucas in his bedroom through his window, watching as they laughed and began to play video games together.

And maybe, just maybe, Benny felt a tiny bit of longing, of remorse, for the friendship he once had.

Maybe.

…

**Well, how was that? I hope it was good!**

**See ya'll next time!**

**~Old Friends~**

**-JustMe133**


	4. What Kind Of Feelings?

**I just want to say in advance, I AM SORRY.  
Please remember that.**

******Updated: 12/6/2013**

…

Lucas was at his locker when he saw it out of the corner of his eye; pinned to the bulletin board next to the lockers was a colorful flyer. Shutting his locker, his moved towards it, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

It was a flyer for the first dance of the school year.

A fleeting thought passed through his mind before he shook it out.

Ignoring the bright flyer, he headed towards Ethan's locker, where said boy was staring at nothing.

"E…?" he asked hesitantly, making the distant eyes land on his own. "You okay there?"

"My parents hate me."

"What? No they don't."

"Yes they do," he said in a low voice, "You know what they did?" Lucas was silent as he waited for Ethan to continue. "They invited some certain _neighbors_ to dinner on Friday night because apparently the stupid shrink thinks that this will be good for _us_." He said the last word with so much disgust that Lucas took a step back.

"Well… that sucks."

"Yup. So now I get to have dinner with _him_."

"And his Grandma. She's pretty nice."

"True… But I still have to see _him_."

"What if I come?" Ethan perked up a bit and blinked, focusing his eyes actually on Lucas this time.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm smarter than you."

"Oh please you're IQ is like 1 point ahead of mine."

"So technically I _am_ smarter than you." Ethan mock-glared at Lucas, to which he just grinned. "So what do you say? Want me over Friday night?"

"Yes please."

"Great, two nerds to dine with," Benny said in a snarky voice as he passed them. Ethan whirled around to retort, but Lucas grabbed him.

"Don't," he said quietly, "He's just trying to provoke you. Don't give him the pleasure." Ethan relaxed in Lucas's grip.

"You're right." With that, he turned and walked away from Benny; Lucas turned to follow, not missing the upset gaze that Benny shot them.

…

Benny was surprised by the burst of disappointment that shot through him when Ethan turned his back on him instead of fighting back. He had almost grown accustomed to these fights with Ethan, so when it didn't happen, he felt hurt.

Groaning, he began to head to class.

He stopped when he saw the poster for the school dance.

An odd feeling shot down his spine, warming him to the core. As soon as it hit though, it was gone.

Rolling his shoulders, he headed to class, dreading the inevitable Friday night that was to come.

…

Ethan was laughing with Rory when the teacher dropped a note on his desk; he recognized the curly handwriting. Grimacing, he opened it to see that he had a meeting with the shrink today after class. Turning, he found Lucas watching him.

"Today?"

"Yup."

"Want me to wait for you?"

"Yes please." Lucas grinned and turned to find Benny watching them. Ethan saw him too and grimaced again. "At least it's just me today. Luckily I don't have to see _him_ more than necessary."

"That's good."

…

"So Ethan," Dr. Bishop said, smiling at him. "How have you been since our last visit?"

"Fine."

"And how are things with Benny?"

"He's still an asshole and I still hate him."

"Ethan, please remember this is _still_ a school setting so let's cut down the cussing okay?"

"Whatever," Ethan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, let's get off of that subject. Tell me about your friends."

"My friends… Well there's my friend Rory. I've known him for years. And then there's Lucas…" here, Ethan trailed off. "Lucas is the greatest friend I could have every asked for," he whispered, a small smile on his face. "I met him almost immediately after I lost Benny," he said quietly. She was surprised by the emotion in his voice.

"Ethan… do you think it's possible that you feel so… attached to Lucas because you see him as a…replacement for Benny?"

"What?! No Lucas is … my best friend," he said softly.

"Wasn't Benny your best friend?"

"…Benny abandoned me," Ethan said softly, not looking at her as he heard the scratching as she wrote that down. "Lucas won't do that."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me so. Benny never told me that."

"Ethan… is it possible that you might have…feelings for either Benny and-or Lucas?"

"Feelings? Like what?"

"_Feelings_." Ethan began to laugh at that.

"What?! Are you fucking mental?"

"Language Ethan."

"I might be bi but that doesn't mean I like that asshole Benny or…Lucas."

"Mhm."

"I don't!"

"Okay, you don't."

"I'm leaving now."

"Fine. We'll continue this next time."

"No, we won't." Ethan stormed out of her office, leaving the sound of her scratching pen in his wake. He looked up to find Lucas watching him.

"What happened?"

"…Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it."

"E…"

"Luc. Please."

"Okay..." The two walked out and got into Ethan's car. They were silent until they reached Lucas's house.

"She asked me about my friend's," Ethan started as he turned off the car. "I told her about you and Rory. She then asked me if I only liked you because I saw you as a replacement for Benny, which is _stupid_. But then… she asked me… she asked me if I liked you or Benny _like that_."

"Oh."

"I called her fucking mental," Ethan said, laughing now.

"Nice," Lucas laughed, shaking his head. "So what happened?"

"I stormed out."

"Sounds like she struck a nerve. You know Rory and mine's opinion on it."

"I don't like Benny!"

"Okay."

"I don't!"

"…Do you…?"

"What? Dude no! You're my best friend."

"Right," Lucas said, reaching to get out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Lucas seemed to be chewing something over before he grabbed the back of Ethan's head and kissed him hard on the lips, finally pulling away when neither could breathe.

"Bye E." Ethan sat there, watching Lucas run into his house before he got out of the car and ran up to the door.

"Luc, come out and talk to me," Ethan called out, pounding on the door. "Come on."

"No," came the muffled reply from the other side of the door.

"And why not?"

"…Because I just royally fucked up our friendship."

"Do I sound angry?"

"…No."

"Then come out here and talk to me, or let me in."

"E… please don't make this harder on me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, like Rory, I thought you liked Benny. And I didn't want to hurt our friendship."

"Lucas… please open the door." Lucas opened the door, peeking out.

"What?"

"All the way." Lucas opened the door all the way then, making Ethan smile. "We should talk."

"About?"

"This." Ethan stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Lucas's lips. Lucas grinned as Ethan pulled away.

"Yeah, we should talk." Lucas gripped Ethan's hand and dragged him into the house.

...

As Benny was driving was home, he saw Ethan's car in Lucas's driveway.

Seeing it, he felt something bubble up in him; he didn't recognize the feeling, but it made him angry.

And he wasn't sure why.

…

**Well, that happened.**

**Will it last? I don't know. We'll see won't we?**

**I hope you guys at least kinda liked it enough to review maybe?**

**Thanks for (hopefully) reading (it all the way through)**

**-JustMe133**


	5. The Flashbacks

**This chapter is for BETHAN FOREVER for one of the greatest reviews I think I have possibly ever read, and for MISSPRINCESSE, who wanted to see what happened to them.**

**I hope ya'll like it.**

******Updated: 12/13/2013**

…

"Luc…" Ethan began, hands clasped in his lap. "We kissed."

"Yeah…" Lucas said, sitting next to Ethan. "We did…"

"Do you and Rory really think I like Benny?"

"Not so much as 'like' as … it's hard to describe E."

"I don't… _anything_ with him."

"Do you… 'anything' with me?"

"I'm not sure…" Ethan said, looking at him now, "When you kissed me…"

"You kissed me back!"

"I know. I wanted to see… it sparked something in me. I just… I don't know what."

"Oh."

"It wasn't bad."

"That's good."

"I just…"

"You like Benny."

"No I don't!" Ethan cried, getting up and beginning to pace.

"You don't?"

"No!"

"Do you like me?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe you should leave Ethan."

"No! I'm not losing you the way I lost him!" Ethan exclaimed, sitting next to him again. "I just… I'm confused."

"Obviously. I shouldn't have kissed you." The two were silent for a moment, the only noise that of Ethan shifting his hand slightly to hold Lucas's. "E… tell me what happened. You've always kept the details from me."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Please? It's been, what, two and half years? And you have _never_ given me anything besides 'he became a jock'. As your best friend I deserve a reason I think to why you _hate_ your old one." Ethan was silent as he thought about this.

"Fine."

_**~Flashback~**_

_**It had been two weeks since Sophomore year began, and Benny was a natural at basketball, and an immediate hit with everyone. He had become one of the star players overnight! But, along with the fame and popularity of being a jock came the practices, meetings, games, and 'jock-things' that left Ethan in the dust. Their friendship was now hanging by a thread, but Benny had made a promise to Ethan to finally spend some time, just them.**_

_**Ethan was at his locker one day, waiting for Benny so they could walk home together for once.**_

"_**Hey nerd!" Ethan turned, knowing he was the one they were talking to; standing there were two jocks Ethan recognized as some of Benny's teammates.**_

"_**Yes?" he asked, feeling a hand grip his shoulder, pinning him to the row of lockers. **_

"_**Listen, we gotta talk to you," one said, trying to sound nice. "You mind if we talk?"**_

"_**That's what we're doing now isn't it?"**_

"_**Cut the attitude nerd," the one holding him snarled, making Ethan roll his eyes. **_

"_**Hey," the first guy said, cutting off his friend and giving Ethan an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. Now, what I need to talk to you about is Benny."**_

"_**Is he okay?"**_

"_**He's fine. It's just… me and the rest of the team, Benny excluded of course, think that you and him… shouldn't hang out much anymore."**_

"_**Oh. And why is that?"**_

"_**Listen kid," the second one started again, only to stop with a glare from the first.**_

"_**Listen, Ethan, right? Benny is our main guy, and we've grown to care about him as a teammate and a friend. We need him on his A-game. And you, with your little nerdy-ness, are getting in the way of him focusing 100 percent; ya get what I'm saying?"**_

"_**You…want me to stop being friends with Benny?"**_

"_**I know it's a lot to ask, you and him have been friends for what, forever right? But we **__**really**__** need him to focus, and you're a big distraction. It's time he put the telescopes and video games behind him and move on with his life." Ethan was silent as the words sunk in.**_

"_**And if I don't do as you've so nicely asked?"**_

"_**Well then… we'll have to take **__**extreme**__** measures Ethan. And you wouldn't want us to do that, would you? It would be just awful if something happened to Benny that put him out of his basketball career for good, wouldn't it?"**_

"_**Don't," Ethan said quietly; he had heard about these guys' tempers; he didn't want it on him or, as the guy said, Benny.**_

"_**Good. So, you'll think about what I've said?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Good, and being close to a genius, you gotta come up with the right decision, right?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Great! Hope to see you at the next game. We need all the support we can get." Ethan watched as they left him then; once they were out of sight, he slid to the ground in front of their lockers. **_

_**He knew what he had to do.**_

_**~End~**_

"So that's why you and him aren't friends anymore?"

"It didn't take much prodding from his friends to become the ass that he is today. I just had to light the fire." Lucas rested his head on Ethan's shoulder as he squeezed Ethan's hand.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. Even if you don't return my feelings, or if we decide to try dating and break up, we will always be best friend's first." Ethan grinned and lifted Lucas's head, kissing him lightly.

"Thank you."

…

Benny sat at his desk, doing his homework, when he saw Ethan walk into his bedroom. He had been writing something, but his hand stilled as he watched Ethan; he wasn't doing anything special, just laying down on his bed, reading, but it brought back memories of the last time Benny had been in that room, and what had happened.

_**~Another Flashback~**_

"_**Hey E, I thought you were gonna wait for me," Benny said, coming into the shorter guy's room. Ethan was on his bed, a comic book in his hands; he didn't look at Benny as he began to speak, his voice shaking a bit.**_

"_**What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out doing jock things?"**_

"_**Jock things? E come on I told you today was just me and you hanging out buddy. Making up for lost times."**_

"_**No," Ethan had said, sitting up and tossing his comic book to the side. "You need to leave."**_

"_**What? Why?" Ethan looked down as Benny noticed his hands clench in his lap before he stood up.**_

"_**Because I hate you!"**_

"_**What? You don't hate me E."**_

"_**Don't call me that! And I do! I hate you so **__**fucking**__** much! You're nothing but a stupid airhead jock now and I hate it! Now get the fuck out of my room," Ethan had exclaimed, even pushing Benny away some.**_

_**When that had happened, Benny had snapped.**_

"_**Well you're just a stupid little nerd. Can't believe I actually wanted to try to stay your friend. If anyone hates anyone, it's me hating you!" He had said, pushing Ethan back as well. "All of my **__**real**__** friends were right; you're nothing but a stupid little nerd who just wanted a ride on my popularity."**_

"_**Yeah right." Ethan had scoffed. "No one hates anyone more than how I hate you! Get the fuck out of my room!"**_

"_**Gladly. Later loser." Benny stormed out, not looking back at Ethan as he ran to his house and locked himself in his room, hatred for his old best friend burning inside him.**_

_**~End~**_

Benny shook his head as Ethan got up and pulled his curtain closed, blocking his view of his old friend. Ignoring the twinge of pain that shot through him, he turned back to his homework, trying to block out any memories of him and Ethan that he ever held close.

…

Ethan rolled over onto his stomach, hands scrunched under his pillow; he had seen Benny staring into his room and had immediately closed the curtains, trying to not let him see how much he still affected him.

He hated Benny so much; he had so swiftly changed to a jock that it was almost scary.

But he also knew that if Benny so much as asked for them to become friends again, Ethan would probably cave.

He didn't want to be that weak with him.

Closing his eyes, he thought about when Lucas first came into his life.

_**~Flashback, again~**_

_**Ethan had been sitting on his front porch with Rory, trying to ignore Benny and his jock friends playing basketball in the yard next door.**_

"_**Hey dude," Rory said, nudging him. "Look over there." Ethan turned his head and looked down the street, seeing a large moving truck a few houses away from him.**_

"_**Oh, new neighbors," he said, watching as a car pulled up behind the truck. Ethan and Rory watched as a family of three got out; a mom, a dad, and then, a boy.**_

"_**He looks about our age," Rory said, cocking his head to the side before he stood up. "HEY KID!" The boy looked up at the yell, and Ethan felt his breath hitch a bit as he saw the confused brown-green eyes of the boy. "YEAH, YOU! WANNA COME OVER HERE AND HANG OUT WITH ME AND MY FRIEND?" Rory called, indicating himself and Ethan. Ethan watched as the boy spoke to his parents before the shooed him off towards them. Ethan surveyed him as he walked closer; about his height, maybe a little taller, he had tousled-looking hair that could either be brown or blonde, depending on the light; he had dimples when he smiled and looked extremely nervous; his brown-green eyes held a tiny bit of fear as they sparkled at the two.**_

"_**Hi," he said, hands deep in his pockets.**_

"_**Hey," Rory said, pulling Ethan so he was standing as well. "I'm Rory. This is Ethan, and this is Ethan's house."**_

"_**Cool. I'm Lucas," he said, giving them a little nod. **_

"_**What grade are you in?" Ethan asked, making the guy smile a bit more.**_

"_**Tenth. I start at the local high school in a couple days."**_

"_**Great! We're in tenth also," Rory said, nudging Ethan.**_

"_**Yeah, so you already know a couple of people."**_

"_**We should warn you though-"**_

"_**We're two of the biggest nerds in the school." Lucas opened his mouth to reply when a basketball came zooming at him; he turned quickly and caught the orange bomb heading his way before hurling it back at Benny, who barely caught it and tumbled into one of his friends. Lucas glared at him before turning back to Ethan and Rory.**_

"_**That's fine. Friends are friends to me. I'm kinda nerdy myself."**_

_**The three had stood there talking, only Ethan noticing the death glare Benny was sending both him and Lucas as well as the white-knuckle grip he had on the basketball in his hands.**_

_**~End~**_

Ethan grinned as he remembered the instant distaste Lucas had taken to Benny, and how he had fit so easily into his life, like he was meant to always be there.

Rolling over, still thinking of the day he lost Benny and found Lucas, he ended up falling asleep.

…

**So, is anything gonna happen between Lucas and Ethan?  
I don't know.**

**Is Benny gonna continue to be a jerk?  
Probably.**

**Will everything get better in the end?  
I guess we'll see.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Simply Touching

**Ya'll are gonna like this one… At least, I hope so.  
If the ending goes like I plan, ya'll will **_**definitely**_** like that.**

******Updated: 12/19/2013**

…

Ethan grimaced as he fixed his shirt; it was now Friday night, and time for his "family" dinner; if it was _only _family, there wouldn't be a problem.

But _no_, it was much more than that; it would be him, and his family, and _him_ and _his_ family. At least there was one consolation.

Lucas was still coming to dinner too.

Ethan was worried that Lucas wouldn't come after their kiss, but there he was, right on time, eyes sparkling up at Ethan as he descended the stairs.

"Luc," Ethan said, relief clear in his voice. Lucas grinned as Ethan approached him. "I was worried that you wouldn't come."

"I told you E," Lucas said softly, leaning closer, "I'm not going _anywhere_." Ethan and he shared a grin before a loud, obnoxious knocking sounded on the door. Ethan's grin faded and he ripped open the door, meeting Benny's smirk with a grimace of his own.

"Benny."

"E."

"_Don't call me that!"_ Ethan seethed, making Benny grin. He chuckled darkly and strode into the house.

"You know you like it." He stopped though when he saw Lucas sitting on the stairs. Whirling around, he ground his teeth at Ethan. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I needed someone to keep me from trying to kill you tonight."

"Like you could take me _nerd_."

"I could kick your ass any day _jock_." The two stared daggers at each other until Lucas tugged Ethan on the arm.

"Come on E. You two are supposed to be civil tonight; if not for each other, for your _families_." Ethan glared at Benny one more time before he let Lucas lead him to the dining room. Benny watched them for a moment before he bit his lip and followed them, already regretting his decision to come to this stupid dinner.

…

The dinner was awkward; the adults made conversation while the teens sat there in muted silence. Ethan finally jerked up out of his seat, storming into the kitchen. He leaned against the wall and took some deep breaths. Benny had been shooting him hateful glares the whole time they were eating; he just couldn't take it anymore. Closing his eyes briefly, he tried not to think on the hatred he felt for his old friend.

"I really bother you that much?" a snide voice asked, making him open his eyes and glare hatefully into the green ones that were watching him with resentment.

"Bother's a simple word; it's more like…_irritate_." Benny smirked and moved closer, pinning Ethan against the wall, his hands on either side of him; their bodies were close, but not quite touching; a sheet of paper could barely fit between them. Ethan, still shorter than the tall basketball player, looked up into the green eyes that darkened slightly as they met his.

"I hate you," Benny said, voice barely above a whisper, his breath hot on Ethan's face. His mind stuttered briefly before he hardened his glare.

"I hate you," Ethan mumbled back, his breathing getting heavier as Benny continued to stare at him; he noticed the taller teen's chest rising and falling faster as well. Benny leaned closer, his lips parted to speak, but no words could come to him it seemed. Ethan shuddered a bit, not missing the spark that lit up in Benny's eyes.

"You…" Benny said softly, but nothing else could come to him. Ethan didn't move as they continued to stare at each other. Only when they heard a light cough did they pull away from each other. Ethan looked at Lucas, who was standing there, hands shoved in his pockets, an awkward look on his face. Benny moved away and glared at Lucas, who glared back.

"Everyone was wondering where you two went… " he said, not meeting Ethan's eyes. He turned and headed back to the dining room then; Ethan followed him quickly, not looking at Benny as he left. Benny leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath; he didn't know what just happened between them, but something did.

And that scared him.

…

"Lucas come on, stay the night," Ethan pleaded to his friend, who shook his head. The two were outside on Ethan's front porch, Lucas poised on the stairs that led to the sidewalk.

"No E, I think I'm just gonna go home tonight."

"Luc _please_."

"On one condition," Lucas said, eyes blank as he stared at Ethan, "What was going on with you and Benny in there?"

"_Nothing_," Ethan stressed, making Lucas chuckle.

"The fact that you honestly believe that is proof that I shouldn't stay tonight." Ethan was surprised by the softness in Lucas's voice. Lucas leaned over quickly and planted a small kiss to his cheek. "Night Ethan."

"Night…" he said, watching as Lucas turned and headed up the street, a mixture of feelings coursing through him. He stood there for a few more minutes before Benny came outside.

"Bye loser. This was fun," he said, slapping Ethan harshly on the shoulder as he went to leave. Once he was on the sidewalk, he turned, mouth open as if to speak, but no words came. With one last glare, he turned his back on Ethan.

"They made me do it you know," Ethan said softly, making Benny turn back.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ethan said, making to go into his house.

"E." Against his will, he turned back to meet Benny's eyes.

"What?"

"What did you say?" he asked slowly, making Ethan sigh.

"It doesn't make a difference now. Go home Benny."

Benny watched as Ethan turned his back on him now and went inside. He stood out there for a moment before he went to his own house, unsure of what he was feeling.

He knew he didn't like it though.

…

**~Monday Morning: Dr. Bishop's Office~**

"Well, Benny, I'm surprised that you came to me _willingly_," Dr. Bishop said, writing something on a notepad before smiling tenderly at him. "What's on your mind?"

"This weekend… my family had dinner with Ethan's."

"And how did that go?"

"How do you think?" She nodded and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest. "But that's not what I really want to talk about," he said, a blush coming to his face, surprising the doctor. "When I was going to leave… Ethan said something to me."

"And what was that?"

"He said… he said 'they made me do it you know'. And I just… I have no idea what he meant?"

"Hmm…" she said, scribbling something down. "What do you think he could have been talking about?"

"I don't know. But it was the first civil conversation we've had ever since… we stopped being… _us_."

"Mhm… how _did_ you two stop being friends?"

"We just became two different people."

"Mhm… Benny, tell me what you think about Ethan's friend Lucas."

"I _hate_ him."

"And why is that?" Benny was silent as he thought about this. Finally, after what felt like forever, with his cheeks burning and his head bowed, he answered her question.

"Because he has Ethan and I don't."

…

**Now before ya'll get all 'fangirl/fanboy' on me, we have to think about what Benny **_**means**_** by this statement.  
There's many possibilities here.**

**See ya'll next time & stay classy.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. I Hate You!

**Yay, new chapter time!**

**Hope ya'll like it!**

******Updated:12/31/2013**

…

Dr. Bishop sat there, a look of utter shock on her face as her pen hovered over her notepad.

"Benny, what do you mean by that?" Benny shook his head, his face mirroring hers; he seemed to be shocked by what he had said as well.

"I…I don't know," he said, getting up. "I have to go."

"Benny! Benjamin come back here!" she called out, but the teen was gone.

…

Benny stood in the hallway, leaning against some lockers, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yo Ben! What you doing here so early man?" a voice asked as a hand slapped down onto his shoulder. He looked up and met the blue eyes of one of his teammates.

"Hey Travis," he said, slapping hands with his friend. "No reason," he said with a nonchalant shrug, easily falling back into popular jock mode.

"How was your weekend man?" Travis asked, running a hand through his spiked-up blonde hair; Travis was as tall as Benny, with dark blue eyes and light blonde hair; he was slightly muscular with a lean frame.

"Awful. I had to spend it with…_ugh_," Benny said in clear disgust. Travis nodded in understanding.

"That's gotta suck. That nerd didn't give you no trouble did he?"

"Nah, but he did say something weird to me…" Benny muttered, remembering the words his old friend had muttered to him.

"And what was that?"

"He said 'they made me do it you know.' Any idea what he meant by that?" Benny asked, surprised to see Travis's smile drop from his face. "Man, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just… I forgot I had a paper due. I gotta go. See you later Ben." Benny watched as Travis turned around and quickly walked away from him.

"Yeah, later."

'_That was weird,'_ Benny thought as he turned to head to his locker. He stopped walking though as he saw Lucas walk into the school, his hands in his pockets. Benny felt an intense rage course through him at the sight of him. His hands balled into fists as he moved towards him. Lucas saw him coming and just stared him down.

"What do _you_ want?" Benny glared at him and he glared back, neither looking away; finally, Benny moved. Quickly, he grabbed Lucas's wrist and pushed the slightly smaller teen into a nearby storage closet. He threw down his back and shoved him against the wall before he aimed a fist at his face. Lucas gasped at the contact briefly before Benny began to pummel him. After about ten minutes, he stopped and just stared at the other teen who was now sitting against the wall, breathing heavily through his mouth; blood flowed from his nose, which was black and blue, covered in bruises. Benny didn't know what had come over him, but something had. Lucas just watched him, eyes wary.

"Beating me up won't bring him back to you ya know," he muttered, watching as Benny gritted his teeth at him in aggravation before he reached for his wrist. With one quick turn, Lucas let out a loud, pain-filled cry as burning, agonizing pain shot down his arm. Benny let the limp arm go as he watched Lucas hold back tears.

"I know."

Lucas watched him leave and waited a couple of minutes before he dug out his phone with his good hand and hit number 1 on his speed-dial.

"_Luc?"_

"E… help."

…

Ethan ran into the school, ignoring the weird looks he was getting as he threw open the door to the closet near his locker. He shook his head as he saw Lucas, who gave him a sad smile.

"Hey…E," he said slowly, holding one arm closer to his body as he attempted to sit up a bit more.

"Luc… did _he_ do this?" Lucas shrugged, wincing as he did so. "Lucas."

"E… _don't_." Ethan pulled out his phone and quickly called 911. Once he was off the phone with them, he called Rory, who hurried over to them.

"Ror, stay with Lucas. I'll be back in a few minutes." Rory and Lucas watched Ethan walk out into the hallway; students were starting to gather, peeking into the closet and gasping at the sight of Lucas. Ethan moved calmly through the hallways, only stopping when he spotted Benny, who was talking to one of his teammates that Ethan easily recognized.

Right now, he didn't care though. With a determined look on his face, he approached Benny, who turned to look at him.

"E."

"Benny, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?!" he cried out, pushing him against the lockers; he saw Benny's teammate move towards him but then back-off as Benny waved his hand. He just eyed Ethan, who looked angrier than he had ever seen him. Ethan pushed him again, and he winced when his head connected with the lockers. Ethan then directed a punch at his nose, a dark bruise forming already. "I hate you. So much." Benny just slumped there, watching him. "Leave my friends alone, and stay the fuck away from me. I hate you!" He punched him one more time before he finally pulled back. Benny watched as Ethan turned to look at his friend. "I hope you're happy with what you've done," he said softly, face blank. With a blank look at Benny, he turned and walked away, hearing Benny speak finally.

"Travis, what did he mean?"

Ethan shook his head as he made his way back to Lucas, who was being helped up by Rory. As he stared at his two friends, he realized something.

Benny hadn't fought back this time.

…

Later that day, Ethan walked into Lucas's hospital room; he frowned at the neon blue cast that covered his friend's arm from his wrist to his elbow.

"He got you good huh?" he said softly as he sat down next to him. Lucas shrugged and fell back against his pillows. "How long you gotta stay here?"

"Just overnight; luckily the broken arm was the worst of the damage." Ethan let his eyes roam over his friend's face, looking at the bruises that covered it.

"That's good…" Lucas grinned and shifted a bit so he could look at him.

"I heard you kicked his ass." Now Ethan shrugged, making Lucas chuckle.

"You're in a pretty good mood considering you got your arm broken today."

"You're here with me. I wanna enjoy my time with you before you and him become friends again."

"That's not gonna happen," Ethan said, getting up and moving to sit on the side with Lucas's good arm. He reached for Lucas's hand, making him grin sadly. "After what he did to you… I don't think I could ever forgive him."

"I mean that much to you?" he asked weakly, surprised by the fear he felt as Ethan looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, you do." Ethan leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Lucas's lips; Lucas sat there in surprise as Ethan smiled at him. Lucas shook his head and smiled back.

"You're crazy E."

"I know."

…

**-Gasp!- I know that probably raised some questions.**

**How will Ethan and Lucas's relationship progress now?**

**Will Benny's 'friend' tell him what Ethan meant?**

**What does this all mean for Benny and Ethan?**

**We'll see, won't we?**

**See you soon & have a safe and happy new year.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**I'm sick in bed, so if this chapter sucks, sorry. ****Seriously, I felt so crappy I could barely do any revising, so if there's some mess-ups, just ignore them please.**  


**But I think ya'll are gonna like this one.**

**Updated: 1/4/2014  
**

…

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Benny exclaimed, staring at Travis and another one of their teammates who was named Ferris. "Y-you… _threatened _him?!" Benny couldn't believe what he had heard.

"It was for the best!" Travis argued, making Benny face only him.

"For who? For you, for the team? Did none of you take _my_ feelings into account?"

"It was years ago B-Boss," Ferris said, making Benny glare at him now.

"You two, and the rest of this…god-forsaken team, made me lose the best friend I had ever had. How… you were all supposed to be my friends! How could you do this to me?!"

"We did it _for_ you."

"No, you did it for yourselves." Benny cradled his head in his hands before he looked up at them and took a deep breath. "I would quit the team, but I know you _idiots_ won't survive the season without me," he muttered before he glared at them, "But you two are on suspension from _at least_ the next two games. Maybe longer."

"But-"

"No. I'm still the captain of this team, and you two WILL listen to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go get ready for practice. GO!" Benny watched them go before he collapsed on a changing-room bench. "What the fuck do I do now?" he asked himself quietly, head in his hands.

He heard a small, quiet voice in the back of his head answer him though.

'_You go get your best friend back.'_

…

"E, are you sure-"

"Lucas, I _am_ very sure."

"I don't think you're thinking straight."

"I _am_ though! Lucas, be my boyfriend."

"_No_ E."

"Why not? You like me, and I like you-"

"E," Lucas said, grabbing his face with his unbroken arm to make him look at him. "I _do_ like you, but… I _can't_."

"Why not? I want a _real_ answer."

"Because I'm not the one you like."

"What?! That's-"

"E. Just listen to me okay?" Ethan sucked his lips in and narrowed his eyes, giving Lucas his full attention. "Good." He took a deep breath before he continued. "Ethan, you're the best friend I could have ever asked for, but I honestly don't think you like me the way you think you do. I know I've been somewhat of a … distraction, these last couple of years, but-"

"What?!"

"Ethan."

"Sorry."

"Anyway. I have been. You might not have noticed it, but I have, and so has Rory. You like-"

"Don't say it."

"But you do!"

"No I don't! I hate him!"

"No you don't! Ethan-"

"No Lucas, I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH!"

"Kiss him."

"_What?!_"

"Kiss him. If you still hate him, then I'll date you. But if you _do_ feel something… then you've gotta let go of all this anger and just _live_. He misses you ya know."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. Just like you miss him. Forever is hard to forget E." Ethan looked at Lucas and shook his head. "You know I'm right."

"I'm going home."

"Think about what I said."

"Bye Luc."

"Bye E."

…

Benny could see Travis and Ferris sitting on the sidelines during practice, watching him in anger. He just glared at them before he finished up. As practice ended, he made his way up to them.

"You two, up." They stood up and just watched him. "I guess… I was harsh earlier. You two _thought_ you were doing the right thing, which you _weren't_, but I was harsh. You can play in the next games, but you two will unload all the equipment and everything during every away game until the end of the season; basically, you two will be towel-boys for the rest of the team."

"What?!"

"It's either that or no game action. It's your choice." They glared at him before they both muttered.

"We'll be towel-boys."

"Good choice. Now get out of here." They walked away from him as he made his way to the changing-room.

He had someone to see.

…

Ethan was in his room, looking at a photo he had stuffed in his nightstand years ago. It was of him and Benny, the two with the arms around their shoulders, grins on their faces.

They had been so close, and then Ethan had ruined it all; technically, he had done it _for_ Benny, but still.

He did kind of miss him; the old Benny of course, the fun-loving, video-game playing nerd that Benny used to be.

"Ethan?" Ethan's head jerked up at the voice that was outside his bedroom door. "Your sister let me… Can I come in? I wanna talk." Ethan just sat there, still in shock, as the voice spoke again. "Please E. I know what happened now. I understand." Ethan stood up on shaky legs and opened the door, finally meeting the green eyes he knew too well. "Ethan."

"Benny. What are you… Why are you here?" Ethan was too in shock to be angry.

"I had a few words with a couple of teammates."

"Oh."

"Yeah… They told me what they did to you; what they said."

"They did."

"Yeah. How they threatened to hurt me if you didn't stop being my friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah. E… you know I had nothing to do with that."

"I know. They said that too." Benny nodded and stood there awkwardly as Ethan stared at him. "Why are you here Benny?"

"Because I want my best friend back." Ethan stared at him in surprise; he never thought he'd hear those words come from Benny. "Please E."

"You _broke_ Lucas's arm earlier. You just expect me-"

"I spoke to Lucas. I saw him at the hospital."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah. I apologized to him. And he told me that it was fine, that he understood."

"What?!"

"Yeah." Ethan looked at him in surprise. "And he told me that I should come see you. Which I was gonna do anyway."

"Benny-"

"Ethan please. I know we can't go back to how we _were_, but can't we start over?" Ethan looked at him, thinking about what Lucas had told him. "E?" Ethan stepped close and grabbed Benny by his shirt, tugging the surprised jock down to his eyelevel before he pressed a kiss to his parted lips. Benny stood there in shock as Ethan pulled back and let go.

"Get out," he whispered, eyes wide. Benny just stood there until Ethan pushed him back. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ethan slammed his door in Benny's face before he stood against it, his heart racing. "Fuck," he whispered, banging his head against the door. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

…

Benny walked to his house in a daze, not sure what was going on anymore.

He had wanted to make amends with Ethan, and then he _kissed_ him! What the hell was that about? He shook his head and made his way to his bedroom, trying to figure out what had just happened to him.

Why had Ethan kissed him?

…

**See, told ya'll you would like it.**

**See you next time.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
